


Traces

by winterlover



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They miss each other. One finds out, one knows already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to RTL.  
> Warnings: PWI (Porn With Issues)  
> Beta: aldiara, thanks so much!

 

 **Roman - bed**

He’s lying on his back, and he can still feel Deniz: Deniz’ mouth kissing his stomach, tenderly at first, then, after a deep breath, with more desire… Deniz’ hands opening his belt, fiddling with his buttons...  
Why did he make him stop?  
Why didn’t he let Deniz go on, let him kiss and lick from his bellybutton up to his chest, and then down… Deniz’ mouth closing over his erection… Deniz’ hand cupping his balls…  
One last time. Something he could remember.

His sigh is more of a moan, but he turns over and draws the blanket over his head.

 

 **Deniz – shower**

He closes his eyes and leans back against the cool tiles. He shouldn’t have kept the shower gel after he left. It reminds him of Roman and every shower they shared: Roman’s mouth on his cock in the Centre… pressing their bodies together at home in the narrow cubicle while wanking each other off in a hurry in the morning… or relishing the spacious stall in Barcelona where they managed to set the nozzles in the walls to massage his butt with warm streams while he was fucking Roman.

He looks down now, sighs – and turns on the cold water.

 

 **Roman – bed**

"Yeah, baby…" Those words, said by anyone else, would make him cringe. But moaned by Deniz just seconds before he comes deep inside Roman, hands all over Roman’s body, those syllables hummed against that exact spot on his neck are the hottest, most touching, sexiest thing he's ever heard. Roman grabs his own cock, following his lover’s rhythm down the wave of heat and pleasure.

Only when he’s completely exhausted and turns around to snuggle into Deniz' arms does he wake up and realize the emptiness around him, with the wet warmth in his boxers the only thing that's real.

 

 **Deniz – shower**

Fuck. His hard-on won’t go away. Almost reluctantly he grabs it and starts moving his hand. Trying not to think, only his fingers stroking, he keeps going. His balls ache, begging for release, but he isn't there yet.  
He moves his fist faster, steadying himself against the wall.  
It’s only when he gets close that he allows his mind the one image to tip him over: Roman. He comes almost immediately, spurting and shaking and wishing he wasn't alone.

After a few deep breaths he reaches for the shower-head with one hand, using the other one to wipe his eyes.


End file.
